Just Once
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour - suite de "My weakness is Sam Carter" et "Ses lèvres".
1. Just Once

**Just Once**

**Genre :** Romance

**Saison :** 4*02 The Other Side : L'action se situe tout à la fin de l'épisode, lorsque Jack décide de laisser mourir le chef d'Euronda, qui s'écrase contre l'iris. Le regard que s'échangent à ce moment Sam et Jack est lourd de sens.

**Disclaimer :** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses créateurs et producteurs. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans un but de divertissement sans intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé :**Il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour (suite de "My weakness is Sam Carter" et "Ses lèvres")

**Note 1 :** Le deuxième chapitre est en Bonus. ATTENTION NC-17 ! C'est la première fois que j'en écris sur la demande de Satine. Il faut vous en prendre à elle :D. Et encore un grand merci à ma bêta Carbo Queen qui s'écorche les yeux à chaque fois sur mon orthographe.

**Note 2 :** Une des répliques m'a été fortement inspiré par une phrase dans City of Angels :_I would rather have tasted her lips just once, touched her skin, one time, and made love to her for one night, than spend the rest of my life without ever knowing that. _

**Prologue**

Cela fait deux semaines depuis que Carter m'a abandonné seul dans la salle de briefing. Elle m'évite depuis. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir brisé notre pacte tacite. Elle avait sûrement réussi à atténuer sa douleur, peut-être même à l'oublier, et moi je n'ai fait que rouvrir la plaie. C'est triste de voir que parfois on fait souffrir les gens qu'on aime sans le vouloir. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ce soir là, dans un bar irlandais crasseux à deux heures du matin, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi le lendemain j'ai insisté sur les évènements de la veille. Parce que si le baiser peut être considéré comme un incident isolé, imputable aux nombreuses unités d'alcool ingurgitées, mon insistance ne l'est pas. J'aurais pu la laisser tranquille, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je crois tout simplement que je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Ce baisé volé est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Je l'ai vu comme un signe, une chance de ne plus me laisser rattraper par le passé et de voir mon futur se dessiner lentement. Mais en même temps, il impliquait trop de sacrifices pour augurer de bonnes choses. J'ai été naïf de croire qu'elle prendrait des risques pour moi. Et qui suis-je pour lui demander d'en prendre ?

Je viens de passer la porte des étoiles, juste après Carter qui se retourne vers moi. Je reste muet et laisse le général Hammond fermer l'iris. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui vient heurter le métal résonne dans la salle d'embarquement. J'ai l'impression que la terre s'est mise à trembler sous mes pieds. Carter ferme les yeux un instant, consternée. Puis les rouvre pour fixer intensément les miens d'un regard désapprobateur, ou peut-être juste choqué de voir la monstruosité dont je peux être capable. Ces quelques minutes me semblent durer des heures. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai assassiné cet homme. Je l'ai laissé se désintégrer contre l'iris parce que ses idées n'étaient pas les miennes, parce que je crois au métissage et que lui prônait la race aryenne.

Mais ce n'est pas tant ce meurtre qui me préoccupe que Carter. Je l'ai perdue. Je le sens à ses yeux bleus qui me méprisent, à tout son corps qui semble me crier "Je te hais". Elle se détourne de moi, et, sans un mot, se dirige avec hâte vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne veut plus me voir, elle ne veut plus m'entendre. C'est trop dur d'aimer un monstre, c'est plus facile de le détester.

C'est dans le silence que se déroule notre visite médicale, le Doc nous donne le feu vert mais nous ordonne d'aller nous reposer chez nous pour la soirée. C'est avec le même mutisme que nous nous changeons dans les vestiaires. Les gestes de Carter sont saccadés et rapides. Son visage est fermé, tout comme le reste de son être. Désormais, elle évite de croiser mon regard. Je n'arrive plus à cerner sa réaction. Je ne sais pas si elle est en colère, déçue ou simplement triste. Au moment où elle se dirige vers la sortie, je lui agrippe le bras. Je ne veux pas la voir disparaître derrière la porte, je ne veux pas la voir sortir de ma vie. Je serre son bras encore plus fort, comme une supplication. Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle m'adresse un dernier regard, les sourcils froncés. Je relâche alors un peu mon étreinte dont elle se dégage avant de s'éclipser sans un mot.

La sensation qui m'harasse est presque indescriptible. Mes jambes se dérobent sous le poids des sentiments qui m'engloutissent, m'obligeant à m'asseoir. J'ai l'impression de me noyer tant ma cage thoracique se fait lourde. Je prends une grande respiration afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je préfère toujours cacher aux autres mes failles.

— Vous devriez essayer de la rattraper, me dit Daniel.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais je ne réponds pas. Il se rend compte que je ne comprends pas.

— Elle réagit comme ça parce qu'elle vous aime, Jack, continue-t-il. Elle vous en veut parce qu'elle se sent trahie. Elle ne vous croyait pas capable de faire ça et elle se dit qu'elle ne vous connaît peut-être pas si bien que cela, finalement. Vous devriez lui expliquer les raisons de votre geste.

— Cet homme était une abomination, je réplique.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une raison suffisante... me répond-t-il avant de sortir à son tour de la salle.

Je me mets alors à courir à la suite de Carter pour essayer de la rattraper sur le parking. Arrivé au dernier niveau, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin. Je vois alors la voiture de Carter passer devant moi. Je tente de la rattraper... en vain. Je me hâte alors pour récupérer la mienne et la suis. Je me rapproche d'elle de plus en plus et finis par me retrouver à côté de son véhicule à un feu rouge. Lorsque la signalisation repasse au vert, je colle aux flans de sa voiture pour l'obliger à s'arrêter sur le trottoir qui fait l'angle. Elle n'a pas le choix. Je me gare à mon tour devant elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que je la vois sortir de son véhicule visiblement passablement énervée. Je me décide à sortir aussi.

— Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? me crie-t-elle. Vous auriez pu nous faire avoir un accident.

— Un peu de calme, Carter, je reste votre officier supérieur.

— Alors ça c'est quand ça vous arrange... réplique-t-elle, excédée.

Je la regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Peut-être a-t-elle raison ?

— Lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire votre ego et vos envies de mâle, vous préférez vous dire que je ne suis que Sam, mais lorsqu'il faut prendre une décision importante comme décider de la vie d'un homme, je suis le Major Carter, continue-t-elle.

— Vous auriez peut-être préféré être impliquée dans ce qui vient de se passer ? je réplique.

— Non, ce que je me demande c'est comment vous avez pu faire ça ?

— Il le méritait.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il méritait de mourir ?

— Vous êtes de quel côté, Major ?

— Même s'il a fait subir des monstruosités à tout un peuple, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, personne ne le mérite.

— Oh ! S'il vous plait Carter ! Arrêtez de me sortir votre soupe, vous n'en pensiez pas moins que moi. C'est quoi votre problème ?

Elle s'arrête un instant, comme pour réfléchir à mes dernières paroles. Elle se calme, reprend son souffle. Elle lève le regard pour scruter les profondeurs de mon âme dans l'iris de mes yeux. Elle cherche à savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller, jusqu'où vont mes limites.

— Votre incapacité à mesurer les conséquences de vos actes, répond-t-elle sèchement, avant de se détourner et de claquer la portière.

Je suis sur mon bout de trottoir, tout aussi abasourdi que quelques instants plus tôt dans les vestiaires. Excédé par moi-même, ma stupidité, je me passe une main lasse sur le visage avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à chez moi, où je ressasse sans cesse notre dispute. Ses derniers mots m'ont laissé perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sous-entendu ou si elle me pense réellement comme ça... peut-être les deux.

Mes pensées ne me laissent pas tranquille de la soirée. Je suis assis dans mon canapé, une bière à la main et les yeux dans le vague, cherchant une signification à tout ça. L'amour impossible est sûrement ce qu'il y a de pire au monde. S'aimer sans pouvoir le vivre, ça rend fou. Ça rend fou parce que ça entretient une certaine frustration de plus en plus envahissante qui vous entraîne dans la dépendance de l'autre. Je suis dépendant de Carter... de Sam. Je retiens mon souffle chaque fois que nos ennemis en arrivent à lui faire du mal, je retiendrais même mon souffle si elle se coupait avec une feuille de papier. Et son avis compte pour moi plus que celui de n'importe quel autre membre de SG1, plus que n'importe qui, en fait. Ça fait toujours terriblement mal de la voir s'éloigner de moi. Souvent, elle est revenue. Mais cette fois, j'ai peur de l'avoir définitivement dégoûtée de ma personne. Elle est tellement clémente et patiente, elle adoucit tout ce que je pensais ne plus pouvoir l'être en moi. Tant qu'elle est là pour me sourire, tout va bien.

Ces mots qu'elle a prononcés continuent à faire des échos dans ma tête : "Votre incapacité à mesurer les conséquences de vos actes". De quels actes ? De quelles conséquences parlait-elle ? La réponse était dans le regard qu'elle m'avait adressé, je le savais déjà... dès le moment où les sons étaient sortis de sa bouche. Je n'arrivait simplement pas à m'en persuader... jusque là. La mort de cet homme, cette dispute n'étaient qu'un prétexte.

Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Il est 22h. J'attrape ma veste et mes clés et sors de la maison en courant.

Sur le trottoir devant la demeure de Carter, mon impatience est telle que je cours pour combler les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée. Je sonne. J'entends des pas résonner sur le parquet derrière la porte, mais elle ne m'ouvre pas. Je tape avec une force étonnante sur la porte, comme si ma vie, comme si la sienne en dépendait.

— Carter ! Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez-moi ! Je vous préviens, je ne bouge...

La porte s'ouvre. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de reprendre mes esprits. C'est là que je remarque qu'elle est habillée d'un short et d'un T-shirt bleu marine de l'armée. Le T-shirt est bien trop grand pour elle et couvre presque le short. Elle a les cheveux ébouriffés. Son visage est bouffi et ses yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

— Quoi ? s'énerve-t-elle déjà. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Laissez-moi tranqu...

Je l'embrasse simplement pour la faire taire. Elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou alors que les miennes se balade dans son dos, sur sa peau nue. Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison, nos lèvres toujours unies. Je referme la porte derrière moi d'un coup de pied. Elle se colle à moi, ressert son étreinte. Sur mon torse, je sens ses seins nus sous son T-shirt. La sensation est plus qu'enivrante. C'est à vous faire perdre la tête. Tout comme ce baiser passionné qui n'en finit pas. S'arrêter reviendrait à se noyer. Nos chaires se caressent et se choquent, nos langues s'entremêlent. Je mordille légèrement sa lèvre supérieure pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir dévorer sa bouche entière. Je fais lentement descendre mes mains jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle arrête mon geste et se détache de mes bras.

— Et après quoi ? me demande-t-elle. Tout redeviendra comme avant ?

— Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Sam... Je préfère goûter vos lèvres juste une fois, toucher votre peau juste une fois, vous faire l'amour juste une nuit que de passer le reste de ma vie sans avoir jamais connu cela. Advienne que pourra.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle dépose un baiser discret sur le bord de mes lèvres sur lesquelles naît un sourire. Je lui rends son baiser plus passionnément que jamais, tout en la bloquant contre le mur. Je soulève sa jambe droite par le genou pour la déposer au dessus de ma hanche. Elle passe son autre jambe derrière mon dos, s'accrochant à ma taille.

— Dans la chambre ? je demande avec un sourire en coin.

— Pas le temps, répond-t-elle, la respiration désordonnée. Le canapé du salon fera l'affaire.

— Je vous croyais plus conventionnelle que ça, Major.

— Vous ne savez encore rien de moi, mon Colonel, dit-elle avec un regard enjoué.

Je lui murmure alors quelques mots à l'oreille, les mots les plus sérieux que je n'ai jamais prononcés : "Quoi que le destin nous réserve, je serai toujours là... toujours à t'aimer dans mon coin".

...


	2. BONUS NC17

BONUS NC-17

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je goûte sa peau du bout des lèvres, je sens l'odeur naturelle de son corps mélangée au savon doux. Je la dépose aussi délicatement que possible sur le canapé. Je m'allonge presque sur elle, me glissant entre ses jambes, qu'elle enroule à nouveau autour de ma taille. Je dépose plusieurs petits baisers sur sa bouche, tout en passant ma main sous son T-shirt pour venir caresser son bas-ventre puis faire remonter cette main indiscrète vers le contour de ses seins. Je sens toutes les cellules de son corps frissonner à mon contact. Elle se mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. C'est alors mes lèvres que je dépose sur son ventre, je fais remonter le vêtement de trop au fur et à mesure de mon ascension. Je pose mes mains sur ses flans, juste sous les seins dont je commence à suçoter les bourgeons rosés, déjà endurcis par l'excitation. Je finis par me relever pour lui retirer complètement son haut, puis le mien, pendant qu'elle s'empresse de défaire ma ceinture.

Son impatience m'amuse et renforce mon ardeur à la fois. Elle est là, presque nue devant moi, il ne reste plus qu'un petit morceau de tissu bleu qui ne tarde point à retrouver le T-shirt sur le sol, de même que mon jean. Ma bouche parcourt de nouveau son corps qu'elle m'offre simplement. Mes mains suivent le même chemin que mes lèvres, en frôlant délicatement sa peau diaphane et douce. Je fais descendre subrepticement une main libertine, tout en embrassant sans retenue sa bouche aux lèvres rosées. Sam ne peut retenir un nouveau gémissement témoignant d'un plaisir plus intense cette fois-ci. Elle s'arque sous moi, le bout de ses seins effleurant mon torse. Son regard, ses lèvres, ses mains, tout son corps me supplie. Mon coeur bat plus fort que jamais, ma peau ne peut plus supporter les délicieuses brûlures que le contact du corps de Sam m'inflige, tout mon être s'impatiente. Il arrive un moment où il n'est plus possible de résister à ce qui semble inévitable, quand bien même on souhaiterait faire durer les choses. En tout cas, il n'y a plus de retour possible, on ne peut plus changer d'avis. Enfin, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Cela ressemble à une délivrance pour quelques secondes bien trop courtes. Nous continuons à espérer toujours plus de l'autre. Le va-et-vient désespérément lent de mes hanches enivre nos sens, brouille notre vue, annihile le peu de raison qu'il nous reste. Et quelle douce sensation ! Dieu que j'avais envie d'elle. Pour moi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour combler autant cette envie, même cette danse charnelle ne suffira jamais. Même lorsque le rythme de mes mouvements se fait plus intense, même lorsque je sens la femme de tous mes désirs se mouvoir et s'arquer de plaisir sous moi, même là le manque que j'ai d'elle ne s'en va pas. Je le sais. Je ne serai jamais vraiment satisfait. Malgré tout, je ne peux me retenir d'exprimer mon plaisir quand la jouissance arrive, quand je l'entends exprimer le sien.

La respiration encore haletante, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues roses, elle me sourit, ses magnifiques yeux bleus me sourient. Je suis juste heureux en cet instant, même si je sais que la suite ne sera pas facile.

_Fin. _


End file.
